


Don't let the pictures leave your phone

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Nude Photos, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis wasn’t jealous of how successful Harry was with girls. Honestly, he wasn’t. After all, he was only interested in guys so why would he have any reason to be jealous, right?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let the pictures leave your phone

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> harry asks louis to take naked pictures of him because he's trying to impress someone. harry's trying really hard to be flirty and sexy during the photo shoot. directly after he tells louis he owes him and that he'll take naked photos of him. louis doesn't want too. so harry gets real close and starts undressing him. then kissing him. louis stops him confused and asks him what about the girl he's trying to impress. harry tells him it was him that he wanted all along.

Louis wasn’t jealous of how successful Harry was with girls. Honestly, he wasn’t. After all, he was only interested in guys so why would he have any reason to be jealous, right?

Only, sometimes he kind of felt a twinge of envy when they were in a club and Harry could pull a girl with just a sideways glance of his amazingly green eyes, or when he caught yet another one of his best friends’ casual lays doing the walk of shame on the mornings he popped around early so the two of them could soothe away their hangovers in front of a film with fresh donuts from the bakery where the younger man worked. Well, that might have had something to do with the secretly lustful thoughts he’d been harbouring for Harry pretty much since high school, but anyway.

Louis was funny and flirtatious, he knew that, and his mates often told him he was a good looking guy, yet he simply didn’t possess Harry’s natural confidence around people he found attractive. The fact was that with the teenager’s lazy smile and twinkling eyes and milky complexion that Louis frequently wanted to run his fingers over or press soft kisses to, Harry could pretty much pull any girl he wanted.

Which was why it was such a surprise to Louis when Harry broke into his flat using the spare key he’d owned since his friend had moved in, shoved a small digital camera into his hand and demanded that he ‘take some nudes of me, yeah, babe?’

At first Louis just laughed before realising that Harry was being serious and frowning at him in confusion.

“Look, Harry, I know you’ve always had a thing for me, but I don’t think this is really the correct way to tell me -"

“Oh, shut up!” laughed Harry, shoving Louis playfully on the couch, although the older man noticed that a blush had begun to creep up his cheeks and neck. The rosy pink contrasted prettily with his pale skin, and for a moment Louis just wanted to kiss away Harry’s smirk and allow the dimples in his cheeks to crinkle under his thumb. Then he realised Harry was talking and decided to snap out of his fantasies and actually listen to why exactly his best mate suddenly wanted him to take naked photos of him.

“There’s just someone I want to impress, OK? And I know there’s no way I’m ever going to get their attention unless I make a big gesture, so I thought some naked pictures might do the trick!”

Louis gaped at him; surely only Harry would have the thought process and sheer self-confidence to convince himself that his plan couldn't possibly be anything other than a good idea! Then something hit him.

“Hang on,” he asked, grinning, “does this mean that the great Harry Styles is actually having difficulty over a girl? Is this the end of the world as we know it? Am I suddenly going to start liking women? Are we going to find out that Liam has bought himself a Harley Davidson and is planning to get matching skull tattoos with Zayn?”

He was still babbling as Harry pushed him off the sofa completely and immediately stole his place in amongst the cushions. Then he pouted down at Louis in mock desperation.

“Pretty please Loueh, will you take some naked pictures of me?”

The innocent tone in his voice contrasted so greatly with the subject of his speech that Louis grinned despite himself, and added to the fact that he could never resist Harry at the best of times he was fairly quick to nod and smile up at the boy who had stolen his place on the sofa.

“All right then,” he smiled, trying not to look too soppy and give away how he was in fact captivated by the various shades of green and gold that sparkled in Harry’s eyes. His friend grinned, reaching out a hand to help them both up from the floor and the sofa, before dragging him through to the adjoining bedroom in the flat.

“Hang on…” began Louis, realising what was happening as Harry flung himself on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt without even a hint of inhibition. “Why are we doing this in my house?” Harry just smiled winningly at him again.

“Because you have a nicer bedroom than me, with your silk sheets and incense sticks,” Louis snorted at the highly incorrect description of his room but let Harry continue anyway. “Plus you love me?”

“Yeah,” deadpanned Louis, trying to avert his eyes from Harry’s now naked torso and skin-tight jeans that were already halfway down his legs. “Course I do.”

Little did Harry know that the sarcasm in Louis’ voice was the only part of his statement that was a lie.

***

Louis had to admit he was more than slightly impressed by Harry’s complete lack of self-consciousness when it came to nudity. The younger man had absolutely no qualms towards stripping off all of his clothes in front of his best friend and stretching out in a weirdly provocative positiosn on the mattress; Louis, on the other hand, felt himself growing more and more embarrassed with each item of clothing that Harry removed as he willed himself not to do something totally awkward like getting a highly inappropriate boner.

Not that he could really be blamed for it, what with the expanses of milky skin, amazingly long legs and all four nipples that were currently on display for him to photograph. The sight of Harry naked was nothing new to Louis (after all, his mate did have a penchant for taking off his clothes at every moment possible), but never before had he been given the opportunity to take in it all in such great detail: from the numerous tattoos dotted all across Harry’s chest and arms; to the soft, light hairs along his thighs and stomach; to, well… Louis definitely wasn’t looking, but there was no way he could avoid noticing that Harry was amazingly well endowed - even more so than he’d realised when the teenager insisted on wandering around either one of their flats stark naked or randomly decided to strip off in the middle of cooking dinner or watching a film, because apparently he was more ‘comfortable’ like that.

As Louis attempted to overcome his awkwardness at the situation by directing his gaze at the camera screen rather than the real-life vision of what seemed to him to be outstanding beauty in front of him, he focused on snapping as many photographs as possible. With each shot, though, a new detail about Harry’s body that he hadn’t realised before seemed to be revealed to him: a freckle on his inner thigh; increasingly defined muscles in his chest from extra time spent at the gym recently; or simply the way his limbs curved around each other as he frequently repositioned himself into increasingly provocative poses.

At first Harry had been a little shy - well, in comparison to his usual brazen attitude to nudity - in front of the camera, and had made a point to deliberately keep his private areas out of the focus of the lens, but as time went on his confidence seemed to grow yet more, and he began baring more and more of his body until absolutely nothing was left to Louis’ imagination.

Part of him wondered if he was a bit of a creep for taking pleasure out of photographing his best mate naked in order for him to use the pictures to impress some girl, but when Harry crooked up one of his legs and bent it at the knee in an ironically sexy stance, all other thoughts but desperately trying not to get hard went out of the window. Finally, just as it was getting too much for Louis, Harry decided he’d had enough of posing nude for the time being and quickly stood up from the bed to make his way over to Louis and look through the pictures he’d taken.

Highly used to the presence of a naked Harry Styles after having known him for so long, Louis didn’t even flinch when the curly haired lad looked over his shoulder and swept the camera from out of his hand. However he was more than a little surprised when Harry promptly placed the device down on his bedside table and instead spun Louis around with his large pale hands so that their faces were suddenly very close together.

“Um,” Louis began for want of something to say, but Harry pressed a long finger to his lips to shush him.

“Did you like that, Lou?” asked Harry in strangely husky tone of voice, his body shifting imperceptibly closer to Louis' as he did so. “Do you want to have a go too? It’s good fun - just let me take your clothes off for you…”

Louis had no idea what the heck was going on at that point as Harry attempted to subtly play with the hem of his top and pull it up a little, all the while pushing him backwards in a strangely gentle fashion, as though desperate for him to respond to his gestures. His eyes were wide and almost pleading, whereas his hips knocked against Louis’ in a way that could easily have been innocent if it wasn’t for the sly grin twitching at the corner of his lips.

Louis could feel himself growing embarrassingly hard from the way Harry’s hands were still trying to worm their way under the soft cotton of his t-shirt, his fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin of his stomach, but confusion was still running through his mind as he pulled away from the younger man’s touch.

“But what - what about that girl you were trying to impress?” Frowning, Harry stilled his hands and also moved back a little to look at Louis’ face properly for what felt like the first time since he’d started taking photographs.

“What girl?”

Louis’ confusion grew to yet more dizzying heights at the confusing turn the conversation had taken - what the hell did Harry think he’d just been doing for the past half an hour?

“The one you were trying to impress with these photographs, of course!” he cried, half-jokingly, half deadly serious, and completely confused. “Or have you suddenly forgotten about her?”

What he didn’t expect to happen just then was for Harry to blush and bite his lip, looking a little sheepish. Turning his face away from Louis in embarrassment, he looked down at his feet before finally revealing the truth.

“There wasn’t any girl,” he muttered, his cheeks burning almost crimson red at his attempt at a moment having been ruined along with the difficult matter of opening up about his hidden motives behind the photo shoot. After a long pause, he spoke up again.

“It was you I was trying to impress, Lou - it’s always you!” by this point he was slightly hysterical from leaving his heart bare on his sleeve, yet at the same time Louis couldn’t help but think that it somehow made him so much cuter that he was suddenly passionate about something that had remained hidden between them for so long. The tinge to his cheeks was one of desperation rather than anxiety now, however Louis was fairly certain that his own face was flushing pink as he tried to comprehend what Harry was telling him.

“What do you mean?” he whispered, his gaze locked on Harry’s as he searched his face for something to make things clear out of the spiral of confusion he’d been swimming in for the past five minutes. “Harry, what are you saying?”

Suddenly Harry’s nudity or the sheer absurdity of the situation they’d found themselves in didn’t seem to matter anymore; something in the back of Louis’ head was telling him that this moment was going to stick with him for a long time to come, and that if either of them cocked it up now he might regret if for evermore.

He was fairly sure that Harry wasn’t breathing as he leaned forwards until the two youths were literally nose to nose, because he definitely wasn’t. Their skin brushed together, electricity crackling between their bodies, and finally Harry spoke.

“It’s always been you, Louis,” he repeated, his gaze flickering down to his friend’s lips and then back up to his eyes. “I - I think I love you.”

Then, as though scared of what Louis would say next, he pressed their lips together all of a sudden in a kiss that was soft and gentle for only a few seconds before they were suddenly crashing backwards across the room until Louis' back hit against the wall as Harry’s tongue worked its way inside of his mouth after licking along his bottom lip. It was all happening so fast and Louis knew that he should probably be frightened or at least a little surprised by the unexpected turn of events, yet for once he couldn’t bring himself to ruin things by overthinking - all he wanted to do was bask in the bliss of Harry’s mouth against his own and their tongues entangling inside of his mouth and teeth nipping on his bottom lip so that he released a slightly embarrassing moan.

He was sure he’d never experienced pleasure like this before, despite it being only a kiss; he’d waited for so long for this moment and now that it was finally upon him it felt almost surreal, as though he was in another of his fantasies about his friend. Eventually, of course, Harry had to pull away for breath, and when he did Louis could see the panic and worry in his eyes. Clearly Harry was as worried as him about the consequences of his actions, and so Louis made a concentrated effort to smile broadly - not that it took much effort as he was still floating on cloud 9 from the kiss that in his eyes had been far too long coming.

“So,” he began, his voice breathy as he attempted to talk while sucking oxygen back into his lungs, “you took those photos… for me?”

Blushing once more, Harry nodded but seemed unable to say anything yet. His fingers were playing with the material of his own t-shirt as he averted his gaze to the floor, and for once Louis didn’t have to resist his urge to take the larger hands in his own and intertwine their largely contrasting fingers in a gesture that he hoped was comforting. 

“Well how could I not love a guy who does that for me?”

As Harry looked up with a surprised and amazed expression on his face, Louis smiled softly, cupped his jaw in his spare hand, and kissed him again. Their lips moved against each other in unison, and he was certain that he had never been happier.

And maybe he quite liked the idea of another naked photo shoot later, especially if it featured the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't as awkward as it seems to be for me reading it back. Also, see what I did there with the title? Referencing a 1D song from months ago, aww yiss ;)


End file.
